Talk:Phazon Pillbug
"Bryyo Fire" Do you have a source for that, HK? Nobody seemed to be able to produce an in-game name earlier and the guide named all of the sub-areas and lists that area as "Fiery". This is where rooms like Fiery Airdock get their name. Occasionally this and the Ice sections have a name like "Bryyo Fire"/"Bryyo Ice, so I suppose that those may more suitable as article names, not being so awkward. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:12, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :I remember the name of the area being shown on the bottom of the map screen, and I'm pretty sure it was Bryyo Fire. I will go check now, just in case. If you are making a category for pages, we could call it either Bryyo Fire or Bryyo: Fiery. Personally, I would trust the information in the game over the guide, official or unofficial. Hellkaiserryo12 21:23, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I totally agree that the game should come first, but the responses I'd gotten over previous discussions about this sounded like no names like these were able to be found in the game. I had my guide available, and those names do correspond to key room names. I'd imagine that Nintendo isn't heavily involved in writing the guide, but I think it is likely that they supply materials and review it, since they put their Official Seal on it and everything. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:39, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, I went to all areas but the mines section of the Homeworld. I got the name on the planet from the space map (fist one on bullet points) and the one after landing in the bottom map section. Pirate Homeworld :*Command Centre/Pirate Command :*Research Facility/Pirate Research :*(unknown)/Pirate Mines (from memory and logic) Elysia :*Main Landing Site (not area name - just room name)/Skytown, Elysia :*Landing Site A (not area name - just room name)/Skytown, Elysia :*Landing Site B (same rules)/Eastern Skytown, Elysia Norion :*(all) Norion Bryyo :*Fiery Airdock (room name)/Bryyo Fire :*N/A (no landing area)/ Bryyo Ice :Thorn Jungle Airdock (room name)/Bryyo :Cliffside Airdock (room name)/Bryyo And that's it. Here is the naming system i suggest. Area names and category names should be the same to avoid confusion. Bryyo :Bryyo Cliffside :Bryyo Thorn Jungle ::(For these two i combined the names of the landing rooms, makes sense) :Bryyo Ice (official name) :Bryyo Fire (official name) Elysia :West(ern) SkyTown (used name from East Skytoen to create alternative) :East(ern) SkyTown (Official name) It must be called West SkyTown so to identify it as a sub area of SkyTown. SkyTown refers to the whole city, west and east sections. Pirate Homeworld Here I am not sure what to do its either one or the other. :Command Centre/Pirate Command :Research Facility/Pirate Research :(unknown)/Pirate Mines I also have the official ripped soundtrack for the main part of Bryyo which is called "Bryyo Cliffside". Hellkaiserryo12 21:57, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I'm not quite sure what you mean when you said where the names came from. Did you mean the name of the landing-select map and the other map that is sort of zoomed-out (like in Prime where you can select the different locales)? I'll take a look, myself. Here was what the guide had, for comparison: *GFS Olympus *Norion *Bryyo :*Cliffside :*Bryyo Fire :*Bryyo Ice :*Thorn Jungle :*Bryyo Seed *Elysia :*SkyTown :*SkyTown East :*Elysia Seed *Pirate Homeworld :*Command Center :*Research Facility :*Mining Site :*Pirate Homeworld Seed *GFS Valhalla *Phaaze Boy, they really made this tough for us to work with... ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:21, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Also, are you using the PAL version? It just occured to me that there may be naming variations between regions. Should make this more fun. X_x ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:23, 1 May 2009 (UTC) The only difference I see is Command Centre and Command Center (might just be me, that's how its spelt over here). I am using the PAL vers., though I see no reason why there would be name changes. The only difference I have ever seen is when Samus defeats a leviathan guardian, (in the Pal vers.) the leviathan explodes when she flies away. 23:16, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Who knows, dude? Weird localiztion stuff happens sometimes. I'm going to look at my copy now. Was I right in my asssumption where you got the names from, above? Because that is what I'll be looking at. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:20, 2 May 2009 (UTC) OK, I see the landing site names but I don't know where you got the official names for the sectors in Bryyo and Elysia. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:31, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :After landing in an area, bring up the map screen. At the bottom of that wire frame map is a tab saying "Bryyo Fire" or "Bryyo Ice" depending on the area. Hellkaiserryo12 16:40, 2 May 2009 (UTC) You don't need to actually travel to the area to see that, man. You can just go to the location on the map. That aside, they really are making things complicated in the game! Half the Bryyo areas are named "Bryyo" and West Skytown is just "SkyTown", but I suppose that may make sense since it is bigger. This whole thing is a pain, though. There isn't really any way to know where to draw the lines or anything... ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:52, 2 May 2009 (UTC) It is very annoying, true. I think we should do what I suggested to do, Bryyo Fire and Bryyo Ice are official. Hellkaiserryo12 17:02, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I think whatever we do, wew have to be thorough and include all of the names in parenthesis. For example: *Elysia :*Skytown (SkyTown West) ::*Eastern Skytown (SkyTown East) :*Elysia Seed Same with Pirate Homeworld, etc. Also, I noticed it is called Pirate Seed in-game. If someone can, the warp that leads to the Leviathan Battleship should be checked. I can totally understand why this hasn't been done before. I'm sure anyone that started gave up. I'm way too tired for this right now. Heading out with the girlfriend. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:24, 2 May 2009 (UTC)